Algo que te alivie
by Miload47
Summary: "Soy fuerte, puedo con esto y mas, es decir, soy un caballero de Athena. Sé a lo que me enfrento. No me mostraré debil ante esta perdida, por alguien a quien amé y murio por su diosa. No necesito consuelo de nadie, eso solo es un lujo para las personas comunes y corrientes. " Eso pensará Milo (LOS) hasta que cierto dios llega a decirle lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

_Primero que nada, este es mi primer fanfic c: Espero les agrade y me gustaria ver qué clase de aceptacion le dan a esta historia. Si ven uno que otro errorsillo por ahi esperaria me lo hicieran saber XD es decir, criticas constructivas parfavar. Si es bien aceptada me motivaria a continuarla :D_

 _Bueno, sin mas ¡Here We Go!_

* * *

 **Algo que te alivie**

 **Capitulo 1**

El Santuario de Athena se dejaba abrazar con la luz de la luna, pareciese que su luz pura acunara a todo ser que quisiera ser tocado con ella. Ese era el trabajo de Artemisa, cuidar de la tierra y sus habitantes, claro mientras se encuentre la paz entre los dioses. Para ella no le costaba trabajo hacerlo, puede que tenga cierto aprecio hacia los humanos, ella misma ha sido testigo del amor que puede albergar en sus corazones.

Estos días han sido un poco diferentes, desde la llegada de Athena se ha mostrado el levantamiento del Santuario. Aun se siente la vorágine de imágenes de la sangrienta batalla, hubo dolor y sufrimiento en cada rincón, en cada templo y en cada corazón. Lágrimas derramadas y desolación ante la inevitable caída de un camarada y de la traición de quien se supone había absoluta confianza y bondad en su ser.

Esta noche de luna llena ha sido particularmente especial para Artemisa. La diosa en ocasiones ha permitido la estadía de su mellizo en su palacio, quien siempre se encuentra vigilando a la guardiana de la octava casa, aquella humana que en tiempos mitológicos le robó el corazón siendo un hermoso y atlético príncipe espartano de cabellos largos y dorados. Jamás le molesto ese hecho, siempre ha sido consiente de los sentimientos de su hermano, pero ahora que el Santuario se encuentra de cierta forma de luto, se puede sentir la enorme perturbación en el cosmos de la guerrera, quizá más que los demás.

El dios del sol observa con melancolía desde el enorme ventanal. Clara mente se podían escuchar los suspiros resonar con las estrechas paredes, se notaba su creciente preocupación hacia la chica, quien ha perdido más que a sus amigos en la reciente batalla, a su amor.

Sin evitarlo la diosa era contagiada por este amargo sentimiento, puede que sea un poco y sienta lastima hacia el hermoso dios ¿Cómo podría ayudarle?

POV Apolo

Desde hace siglos que te sigo, reencarnación tras reencarnación te sigo encontrando. Aun en distancia siempre trato de cuidarte. Puede que ahora ya no me recuerdes y tenga que tenerte alejada de mí, siempre habitaras en mi mente y corazón.

El manto de la noche cubre el Santuario de Athena, de cierta manera me mantiene tranquilo, descansas de tu sufrimiento, no completamente, pero lo haces. Observo a la casa del escorpión, aun estando lejos te siento y te veo. Tú, mi antiguo amor Jacinto, ahora mi Milo, guerrera y protectora de Athena. Ojalá supieras lo que significas para mí...

\- ¡Apolo! – Mi hermana Artemisa se acerca, siempre me permite ver a Milo durante las noches de Luna llena.

-Hola hermana ¿Pasa algo? - Sus grandes ojos muestran un pequeño dejo de tristeza, puede que sea por mí, no lo sé en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Instintivamente desvié la mirada hacia la octava casa, ella conoce a la perfección mi situación, Artemisa es la única con la que puedo contar.

-Tiene semanas desde la batalla y puedo sentir la perturbación de su cosmos, superficialmente muestra dureza y frialdad, pero…- Me duele, ¡me mata! No lo soporto, Jacinto sabe a la perfección que siempre la muerte estará a espaldas de los caballeros, es un riesgo que a voluntad se someten. No debería sufrir por otros, es más, debería agradecer de estar viva.

\- ¿Pero…?

-Simplemente no lo soporto…- En realidad, no quise continuar.

-Bueno, eso me consta, ¡pareciera que lo sufres al doble! pero ¿estás seguro de que solo es eso? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – La veo con cierta intriga, qué querrá decirme.

\- Digo, ella no solo sufre por la pérdida específicamente de sus amigos, sino de…-

-Sí, ya sé a qué quieres llegar y no necesito escucharlo de tu boca-

No lo puedo negar, me enerva su amor por el caballero de Acuario, quien en ningún momento pensó en ella al tener que sacrificarse, no midió lo que le causaría a Milo, no la consideró y eso jamás se lo perdonaré. Sin embargo, ella lo sigue amando y aunque quisiera no puedo borrar ese sentimiento. De igual forma el que quiera a alguien más me destruye, pero más que eso, deseo su felicidad.

-Tranquilo Apolo, solo deseo comprenderte mejor- Recapacité y la miré, fija su mirada al santuario.

-Lo siento, me siento un poco desesperado, ni siquiera podría hablar con Athena ahora, apenas y despertó como diosa ¡Es una niña! No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo-

En sus vidas pasadas Acuario y Escorpio morían casi al mismo tiempo, no había tiempo para lamentos y siempre tenían la oportunidad de reencontrarse en la próxima vida. Siempre han tenido una conexión especial, pero esta vez fue diferente, pareciera que algo más allá ocurrirá ¿Tendrá que ver la guerra santa?

-Por ahora Apolo, no queda más que esperar, escorpio es una mujer fuerte. Recuerda que, como dios, no puedes intervenir en nada que respecta al alma de Jacinto, tú y el dios del viento lo tienen estrictamente prohibido-

-Como si hiciera falta recordármelo…- A cada momento me lo dicen, se nos ha prohibido el contacto con mi príncipe. Para nosotros los dioses está mal manifestar ese tipo de sentimientos a algún mortal, pero especialmente para mi rival y para mí, se trataría de una dura penitencia.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿el caballero de Acuario no te recuerda a alguien? - ¿Qué si me recuerda a alguien? Puede que tenga cierto parecido a…- Hermana, un pequeño dios insignificante como él no tiene el poder de reencarnar o volverse mortal-.

-Pero es sospechoso que de la nada haya desaparecido y tengan una apariencia similar-. Céfiro, dios del viento. Quien fue mi rival, desde aquella orden que nos fue otorgada, jamás se le ha vuelto a ver.

-Bueno, ahora tengo un motivo más para odiarlo- De cierta forma si me intriga su espeluznante parecido, pero ahora está muerto, si el dios del viento fuera, ya se habría manifestado como un ser divino dejando ese cuerpo mortal.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón- Claro que tengo razón, no permitiría que ese imbécil se saliera con la suya.

No puedo evitar suspirar, mi amor esta triste y no puedo hacer nada. Han pasado milenios desde que pude verlo de frente, hablarle y expresarle mi amor. Céfiro también cayó rendido ante él, Jacinto ante su presencia y la mía siempre terminaba confundido, algo muy dentro de mi sabía que también amaba al dios del viento. Pero atendemos a las consecuencias de no tomar sus sentimientos, el enfocarnos tanto en competir por su amor, que terminamos matándolo.

-Si tan solo pudiera estar a su lado un momento- Por un momento dejo de sentirme un dios, ahora que Acuario no está, qué mortal podría darle al menos un poco de consuelo o unas comprensivas palabras, ni siquiera sus más cercanos amigos o Athena pueden y menos si sigue escondiendo su sentir.

-Ahora que caigo, solo se prohibió que Apolo se presente ante Jacinto, pero ¿y si de un simple aldeano se tratara? – Por un momento vi malicia en su rostro… ¿aldeano? ¿Un humano?

-Espera - ¿Puede ser posible? - Estas diciendo que yo…-.

-En el Hipotético caso de que ella se encontrara sola, habría la oportunidad de que alguien llegara y supiera al menos darle un poco de motivación a su situación. Digo, no habría nada de malo, solo sería por unos minutos. - Ay hermana, si supieras lo feliz que me has vuelto en este momento. Hay una posibilidad, aunque sean unos momentos, podre estar cerca de nuevo y me asegurare de apaciguar ese dolor que la consume.

\- Gracias- Me sentía feliz, ella me apoyaba y no dirá nada a nadie, por algo es mi melliza.

\- ¿Por qué? - Me miró sobre su hombro retirándose. Ahora solo queda esperar el momento indicado.

Milo, eres una mujer digna, querer siempre mostrar fortaleza. No permites verte débil ante los demás, pero fuera de eso, no olvides que también eres humano vulnerable a los más sinceros sentimientos. En especial tú, que eres tan transparente ante mis ojos.

* * *

 _Es un poco corto el capitulo pero digamos que es una probadita de lo que tengo pensado XD Espero les haya gustado c: Hasta Pronto!_


	2. Sol y Viento

_Hola c: ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Aqui regreso con el segundo capitulo de esta historia y sé que me he tardado en actualizar y pido disculpas por eso. He pasado por taaantas cosas que no me dio tanto tiempo para dedicarme a escibir, pero como amo hacerlo no lo voy a dejar XD Espero y difruten el capitulo c:_

* * *

 **Algo que te alivie**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV Milo

 _Mi cuerpo se posa con tranquilidad en la mullida cama, mis sueños eran profundos y tan gráficos que no sabía si estaba dormida o con la conciencia despierta, no lo sé, me siento tan dividida entre el sueño y la realidad que no sé cuál era el mundo en donde me encontraba realmente. Sabía que estaba en cama, en ambos sitios me encontraba durmiendo, pero en una habitación y lecho distinto, en un espacio tan propio como ajeno._

 _Me estremezco de lado sintiéndome adolorida, la temperatura de mi cuerpo incrementa, el calor aumentaba cada que me movía. Al momento retiré las sabanas con la intención de sentirme más fresca, pero al contrario de eso el calor agudizó, cada miembro de mi cuerpo empezó a arder y en algún punto de mi pecho era el origen de ese intenso fuego, se sentía como la brasa infernal del hades._

 _Era mi corazón, sentía llamas en vez de un corazón. Me dolía y empezaba a sufrir, deseaba despertar y pedir ayuda, pero no, me sentía demasiado débil ¿Cómo era posible? Buscaba tranquilidad y paz en lo más profundo de mis sueños ¿y de la nada sentía el mismo infierno dentro de mí? Pronunciaba en mi mente mil preguntas y mil maldiciones, pero no por mucho tiempo, el eco de la habitación me dejaba escuchar los tormentosos gemidos de dolor que pronunciaba mi boca de una manera cada vez más dolorosa, eran tan fuertes que no me dejaban escuchar mis propios pensamientos y eran tan agudos que llegaban a lastimarme los oídos. Rogaba por mi mente que alguien escuchara y llegara a auxiliarme, sin importar la realidad en el que me encuentre. Cada segundo que pasaba para mi eran horas de sufrimiento, mi fin se acercaba. Si de morir tenia, al menos que no fuera tan tormentosa, quería tranquilizarme un poco, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, simplemente no podía ¿Qué clase de ser divino o lo que fuera sería tan capaz de permitir la muerte de una guerrera de esta forma?… No es la manera apropiada de morir para un orgulloso caballero de Athena._

 _Estaba al límite, el fuego está apunto de carcomerme._

 _Cuando creí que sería el momento, una enorme brisa gélida me apoderó de repente ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía como desnudaban mi pecho y una mano helada se posaba sobre mí, no sabía si era producto del sueño o del mundo real, pero aquella mano apaciguaba el dolor, presionó con delicadeza y ternura llenando poco a poco de frescura a mi corazón y cuerpo. Me sentía llena y satisfecha como si ningún rastro de ceniza hubiera quedado dentro de mí, la mano no deja de posarse y otra mano helada acariciaba mi mejilla haciéndome sentir nostálgica. ¿Quién será? ¿Quién me habrá salvado y fue capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera? A mitad del deleite abrí los ojos con el mayor esfuerzo posible y unos ojos verde-azules me atraparon…_

 _¡¿Camus?!_

\- ¡Camus! - Sudorosa y con el corazón latiendo despierto. Todo ha sido un sueño, desde hace tiempo mi mente ha sido presa de malo sueños y a veces hasta extraños. - ¿Es que mi consciencia nunca me dejará en paz? -Como guerrero, después de un largo día de entrenamiento y la reconstrucción del santuario uno siempre terminaría prácticamente desmembrado o así me siento yo. Quiero descansar, morir por unas horas y no sentir absolutamente nada de lo que pasa fuera del reino sueños, pero esta vez es diferente, no puedo, desde el reciente conflicto no me siento capaz de conciliar el sueño o no como es requerido.

Y si, la ausencia de los caballeros que recientemente fallecieron hacen que el ambiente se vuelva algo melancólico, digo, no debería, ya estamos acostumbrados a presenciar la muerte de otros. Aliados o enemigos es siempre lo mismo.

-Camus…- Soñarlo me acongojó, mi siempre mejor amigo y amante.

Ese hombre sí que ha dado un gran impacto en mi vida, el único en introducirse en lo más profundo de mi sentir, pero ahora ya no está, murió para salvar a su alumno y a Athena. Se fue y sin siquiera dar un último adiós, sin previo aviso. Así sin más me dejó.

-Ay Camus ¿Qué haces metiéndote en mis sueños? - Unas cuantas lagrimas mojan mis mejillas -Ni muerto me dejas en paz...- ¡No! No debo permitirme llorar, Camus ya no existe, no es motivo para lamentarme y me odiaría si lo hiciera, soy un caballero y no me puedo dar el lujo de esas cosas que solo son para los débiles.

El mago del agua y del hielo, quien solamente explotó su cosmos hasta la muerte, el ideal de morir por el mundo y por su diosa. Y Así debe ser, es el deber de todos nosotros.

Toco mi pecho recordando el sueño, que aun sintiéndolo a flor de piel me percato del fuerte palpitar de mi corazón, como si lo ocurrido hace unos momentos hubiera sido real.

Al ver mi alrededor me doy cuenta de la cantidad de luz que hay en mi habitación ¡Vaya que la diosa Artemisa vigila muy bien a los habitantes del Santuario! Llegándome a tocar lo que queda de la iluminación lunar, hace que me de cierta paz, levanto la vista hacia la ventana y observo su hermosa palidez. Me hace sonreír, como si la misma luna hubiera querido desaparecer el rastro del extraño sueño.

-No tendría sentido dormir más – No tardaría el cálido sol en aparecer, sería justo empezar el día ya.

Trato de despertar con ligeros golpes en las mejillas con mis palmas y al querer estirarme se escucha el melodioso tronido de mis huesos. Deseo un baño de agua fría cuanto antes, retiro toda mi ropa y me meto al baño, se siente bien sentir la frescura del ambiente, llenando la tina nivelo la temperatura del agua, al encontrar la adecuada me sumerjo con lentitud. Mis músculos se relajan y recargo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Cierro mis ojos tratando de que el baño sea relajante. Se empieza a sentir el despertar de mis demás compañeros, Aioria y Shura no tardaran en subir a pedirme que entrene con ellos, últimamente han sido más atentos conmigo, no, no solo ellos dos. Todos han sido más cuidadosos lo cual solo hace que me fastidie, es decir, entiendo el pesar de la muerte de los demás y al parecer me creen demasiado frágil como para no soportarlo. El ser mujer no es lo mismo que debilidad.

Termino de asearme y no pierdo tiempo en vestirme con mi ropa de entrenamiento. Es día libre para los caballeros dorados, los demás rangos continuaran con la restauración.

 _\- ¡Milo! ¿Ya estas despierta? -_ ¡Eso fue rápido! ¿Enserio ya estaba aquí?

- _¡Aguarda un poco Aioria! -_ Terminando de enlistarme salgo a recibirlo.

-Aioria…-.

-Hola Milo, solo vine a invitarte a entrenar conmigo-.

\- Aioria ¿no pudiste esperar hasta que todos despierten y bajen al coliseo? -

-No iba a esperar a que Shura viniera a la velocidad de la luz a pedirte entrenar-.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – A veces no sé a qué se deban esos pequeños celos que tiene Aioria.

\- Shura no perderá el tiempo contigo Milo, además ya has entrenado con él en tres días seguidos- La cara de obviedad de Aioria me hace reír, bueno, en eso tiene razón.

-Está bien pequeño gato, por hoy te consentiré y entrenaré contigo- Pero en especial Aioria no se ha querido despegar de mí.

\- ¡Oye! Que sea menor que tu no me hace pequeño- En realidad sí.

-Lo eres desde mi punto de vista y de la demás orden dorada pequeño Aioria- Escucho a Aioria replicar, pero mi atención es desviada en la ráfaga que me despeina antes de salir de la entrada.

Justo al salir del templo de escorpio observo el cielo que apenas empieza a despertar, cierro los ojos unos instantes queriendo sentir el helado viento quemar mis mejillas. La aflicción y la imagen de Camus aparecen, en ese momento percibo la atenta mirada de Aioria sobre mí.

\- ¿Milo? ¿Por qué te detienes, todo bien? – Ponerle atención a esa mirada hace que en mi propia atmosfera se sienta más calor de lo normal.

-No es nada, solo observo la mañana- Siguió observándome por unos segundos con esos ojos llenos de dulzura, hasta que...

\- ¡Pues apresúrate! Nos retrasas y sinceramente ya quisiera entrenar antes de que los aprendices lleguen y llenen el coliseo-.

\- ¿Es delito detenerse a disfrutar un poco de la mañana? Aún es muy temprano–Al instante de responder aparece una sonrisa burlona.

-Es solo que te demoras demasiado, ¿pero sabes? siendo una mujer no me sorprende. – Sí que a veces me asombra en la forma despectiva de decirme que soy una mujer ¡Y avanza como si de una gran indignación se tratase! Por momentos pude ser el hombre más dulce y cálido, pero en otras un gato mimado y engreído.

\- ¿Sabes? Con esa actitud lograras que un día te clave una de mis agujas por un lugar donde no quieres- Como quisiera arrancar esa cara sin recurrir a los golpes, bueno ya verá en el entrenamiento.

\- Dicen que las mujeres tardan para todo, hasta para pensar, como es en tu caso bicho- Veo que quiere seguir, está bien ¡Tú lo pediste Aioria!

-Tienes razón, si, podría detenerme demasiado en pensar… ¡pensar en por qué estaría Aioria tan urgido como para pedirle a entrenar a alguien cuando apenas y hay un alma levantada en el Santuario! - Cuando veo su cara sonrojar es sinónimo de victoria, el gatito nunca ha sido bueno en las discusiones o más bien, nunca ha sido bueno contra mí.

\- ¡Vamos! Sabes que no es en serio bichita, pero lo que sí diré, es que en ocasiones aguardas demasiado meditando que hasta llegas a preocuparme- Sus ojos muestran una ligera preocupación. No sé si he estado deteniéndome más en mis pensamientos que en el mundo real, pero, aun así, no creo que sea algo grave. - Mejor démonos prisa, no quiero que por la restauración se nos sea imposible entrenar o algo por el estilo.

Si Aioria se preocupa por mí, ahora yo lo estoy por él. Diría que es un gato estúpido y paranoico.

\- ¿En serio y luego preguntas porque te llamamos "gatito"? - ¡Y sí que se comporta como tal! A veces puede parecerse sorprendentemente a un niño.

Después de atravesar los templos restantes nos encontramos con algunos aprendices y demás rangos entrenando en el coliseo, de los caballeros dorados solo éramos nosotros dos. El día de ayer estuvimos desde la madrugada con la restauración y para ser sincera fue una tarea realmente agotadora, hubiera estado un poco más en mi templo, pero viendo lo insistente que es Aioria lo mejor sería complacerle. Aunque entrenar con él no me vendría nada mal.

Dirigiéndonos a un buen lugar inmediatamente pone su clásica posición de defensa.

\- ¡Anda Milo! ¿O tienes miedo de El Gran León Dorado? -.

\- ¿Quién tendría miedo de un pequeño gato callejero? - Me mantengo en posición y siento la luz del sol saliendo, casi como si me animara, tocando mi piel y llenándome de energía.

\- ¡Da tu mejor golpe Milo! - Ese era Shura junto con los demás apenas llegando.

Unos segundos duraron para que Aioria diera su primer movimiento, en seguida la esquivo y le asesto una patada en el estómago.

-Hace mucho que no nos enfrentábamos gatito- Aioria retrocede y el calor del sol se aviva, al parecer está expectante del breve combate- ¿Tan rápido te rindes? -.

\- No soy tan predecible como piensas bichita- El león rígido me dedica una filosa mirada y se mantiene erguido planeando su próximo movimiento.

Aioria corriendo hacia mí, estando cerca de mi oponente y apunto de meterle una patada al costado, una gran ráfaga de viento me envuelve y de inmediato la imagen de Camus me asecha otra vez. Ahora mi cuerpo tenso y lleno de frio no pudo evitar aquel golpe, fue tan fuerte que me envió mas lejos de lo que esperé ¿Por qué ahora y en todo momento? justo al caer al suelo el calor del sol se intensificó y la tierra levantada cae en mi cara.

Manteniendo a mi amado aun en mi mente no me siento capaz de mantenerme de pie otra vez, ya no me siento ni siquiera competente para seguir con el entrenamiento de hoy. Aun estando en el suelo escucho las voces preocupadas de mis compañeros y el acercamiento de Aioria con una cara sumamente angustiada, quedando a un lado sujeta mi cabeza y me mantiene en su regazo.

-Aioria…- Al sostenerme pude notar el aumento de la luz del sol que casi llega a quemar, aunque quizá pudo ser solo el calor que hacía en el intenso clima de Grecia. Ha sido todo tan inestable por aquí, el viento y el sol se han vuelto locos últimamente.

\- ¡Por Athena, Milo! ¿Estás bien? Estaba seguro de que ese golpe no era tan fuerte- Y era verdad, era un ataque normal para un entrenamiento ¡y hasta barato!

\- Lo siento yo…- Claro no iba a decir que fue el recuerdo de Camus que me distrajo- N-no sé qué pasó-.

\- ¡Milo! - No sentí la llegada de Athena en ese momento, llegó tan aprisa que casi se cae sobre mí- ¿Estas bien? -.

-Si señorita tan solo fue una pequeña distracción- Queriendo ya no preocuparla procuro mantenerme de pie por mí misma.

\- Dime ¿desayunaste antes de venir? - Ahora que lo dice, ¡es verdad! tiene que ser por eso. Aioria llego tan rápido a mi templo que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera para eso.

\- ¡Es verdad! Olvidé por completo ese detalle, ¡Bajé tan rápido que olvidé desayunar! – Tuve que mencionarlo con énfasis mirando directamente al León idiota a mi lado, quien solo responde con un sonrojo en su rostro y unos ojos un tanto culpables- En seguida tomo mi alimento-.

Sin previo aviso Shura llega y le da un gran golpe en la cabeza a Aioria.

\- ¡Ayy! ¡Oye cabra inmunda! -.

\- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas gato inflado? Por presionar a Milo casi haces que salga lastimada o algo peor- Verlos pelear es lo más gracioso que puede haber aquí. Para sorpresa de mucho aun a pesar del pasado pueden llevarse bien y perdonarse.

\- ¿A quién le dices gato inflado cabra estúpida? No iba a permitir que te la llevaras, no quiero y le pegues tu estupidez, ¿tres días ya fueron suficientes sabes? -.

Justo cuando uno pensaría que Athena los reprendería, está riéndose como una chiquilla.

\- ¡Chicos por favor! - Pero claro para eso está Mu- Lo mejor sería que Aioria la acompañe hasta su templo-.

-No te preocupes Mu, yo puedo ir sola a tomar mi desayuno. No necesito una nana- Pero como mencioné antes, la atención de los demás hacia mí me ha sido molesta- No me desmayaré ni nada por el estilo en el camino-.

\- Solo estamos preocupados por ti- Athena interviene queriendo darle la razón a Mu- ¿Aioria acompañarías a Milo hasta su templo por favor? -.

Aioria asiente con una pequeña reverencia y me toma del brazo para guiarme.

Ya no estando a la vista de todos rápidamente me separo, no soy una niña frágil ¡por el amor a Athena!

-En serio que no entiendo por qué tanta atención hacia mí- Observo a Leo con la irada en frente sin querer responderme- Les pediría de favor que dejaran de hacer eso-.

\- ¿Así agradeces el querer tu bien estar? -.

-Es que es eso lo que no entiendo, yo me encuentro bien, no estoy enferma ni herida. Me encuentro perfectamente-.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero y te lo he dicho antes, estas mal y se nota en tu cosmos y has estado extraña desde que…- Paró en seco, no se atrevía a mencionar "eso".

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! No me afecta que lo hagas, debería ser algo trivial para nosotros, después de todo siempre estamos a un paso hacia la muerte y "eso" no debería importar-.

\- ¿Qué la muerte de nuestros amigos no importa? ¡Escucha lo que dices! Nadie aquí está bien, aun siendo caballeros nadie puede estar conforme por la muerte de un ser querido. Dime, ¿acaso piensas eso con la muerte de Camus? -Hacerme esa pregunta hizo que algo me golpeara por dentro ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

\- Camus murió por Athena, murió porque era su deber, así como él y los demás- Mis ojos se inundan en lágrimas, es una vergüenza hacerlo y más enfrente de Aioria- En vez de lamentarse deberíamos estar orgullosos de su sacrificio- Ya no podía más, quería desatar el llanto.

Sigo mi camino más deprisa sin ver atrás, una vez más su penetrante mirada se posa sobre mí, seguir mi camino hacia escorpio es lo que me queda hacer. Seguir con mi camino de caballero y la compañía del viento llevándose mis lágrimas, tal y como Camus lo hacía…

* * *

 _De verdad espero les haya gustado XD si hay alguna critica constructiva que quieran hacer es bien recibida :3 Estare esperando sus comentarios inpacientemente XD ¡hasta luego!_


	3. Dioses

_Hola :D he regresado :3 Ya les traigo la continuación este fic. La verdad no se si me he tradado en actualizar, si es asi, me disculpo de nuevo XC He tenido muchos compromisos ultimamente, pero lo importante ahora es que ya vamos a seguir leyendo :3 Espero que lo disfruten y sus lindos comentarios seran bien recibidos._

 _Bueno, aqui va._

* * *

 **Algo que te alivie**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV Apolo

En serio que ya no soporto estas reuniones tan aburridas.

-Así señores, espero que cada uno haya hecho su respectivo trabajo como es debido- Ese era mi padre Zeus, con sus eternos sermones de cómo debemos hacer nuestro deber como dioses, simplemente me parece absurdo ya que cada uno sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer.

\- Si, padre- Esa era mi hermana Artemisa asintiendo como ya es costumbre cada que mi padre termina de dar su palabra.

Puedo dar por seguro que no soy el único que piensa así. Tan solo habría que observar a Hermes apoyar su mano contra su cara tratando no caer ante Morfeo, podría parecerme una escena divertida, pero con la voz de Zeus a un lado es imposible.

-Antes de que termine esta reunión, tenemos que tocar un tema de suma importancia -Escuchando eso inmediatamente levanté la vista hacia Zeus y no fui el único- Y se trata de la resurrección de la diosa de la sabiduría, es decir, de mi hija Athena-

El siquiera mencionar a Athena me viene a la mente Milo.

-Athena ha resurgido como humana, el renacer de mi hija es sinónimo de la Guerra Santa y no faltaría mucho para que dé su inicio-

Ya es una costumbre la Guerra Santa, siempre habrá quienes salgan perjudicados en cualquier tipo de guerra, ya sea producto de los dioses o de los mismos humanos. Es algo que no podemos evitar y el intervenir en una guerra ajena es un grave delito. Lo que quiero decir, es que en realidad no me importaría en lo absoluto, si no fuera porque Milo esta en medio de todo esto, siempre ha sido así, cada que Jacinto renace tiene que morir en cada Guerra Santa como caballero de Athena. Esperar a verlo reencarnar es en extremo tormentoso y sobre todo ahora que deseo más que nunca estar a su lado.

Debo darme prisa antes de que el momento llegue…

Mi hermana Artemisa desde su lugar me dedica una mirada un tanto alertada, pudo pensar lo mismo que yo ¿Qué momento seria el adecuado? Y ¿Qué tipo de reacción tendría Milo al verme?

-Lamento que interrumpa padre, pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? Sabemos que ésta guerra ridícula ya es una costumbre para ese par- Interrumpió el irrespetuoso de Ares, se le nota el hartazgo de esta reunión, bueno, no lo culpo realmente.

-Es obvia la importancia que le das hijo – Dijo con sarcasmo Zeus bastante irritado con la actitud del dios de la guerra y la violencia – Cada quien aquí sabe lo que puede afectar para algunos de nosotros, claramente tu no, pero como ya estás aquí ¡me escuchas y punto! – Estando aburrido esta pequeña discusión me divierte, ahora solo vemos a mi hermano molesto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si padre, pero no le veo la más mínima…-

\- ¡Ya cierra la boca! - Ahora volteamos a ver a Afrodita ya fastidiada- Si tanto quieres irte, mejor calla y deja que Zeus termine- No solo habla por él, sino por todos.

-Gracias querida- Carraspeó antes de continuar- Como decía y ya para concluir ya que los noto a todos bastantes inquietos especialmente esta reunión- Hasta Zeus estaba cansado de nosotros, en ocasiones sí que no podemos soportarnos. Cambió de un semblante cansado a una seria y poderosa- No importa cuánto les afecte esta guerra, a nadie le concierne y cuando digo ¡Nadie! ¡Ninguno de nosotros los dioses! Puede intervenir ¿Esta claro? Guerras anteriores varios de nosotros hemos querido ser partícipes de alguna forma viendo por nuestro beneficio, sea cual sea la razón no está permitido, seremos ajenos al enfrentamiento. Pero claro, a menos de que algunos de ellos requieran de una ¡pequeña! Intervención de nuestra parte y ellos lo saben. –

Me queda muy claro ese punto, pero viendo las cosas me sería imposible no ver por Escorpio. No participaría en si en el conflicto de Athena y mi tío Hades, pero viendo las circunstancias en las que se encuentra Jacinto, no tendría la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar una guerra como esta.

En las batallas anteriores siempre se apoyaba de sus de compañeros, pero si del caballero de la constelación de Acuario hablamos, era como su otra mitad y su respaldo en cada enfrentamiento.

-Apolo…-

No es por subestimarla, pero aun siendo de las más fuertes de la orden no creo que pueda llegar muy lejos si sigue así.

\- ¡Apolo! -

\- ¡Ah! - Me detengo sorprendido viendo a mi hermana Artemisa llamándome- ¿Qué sucede? -.

\- La reunión acabó, ya es hora de irnos- Después de escucharla noto la mirada de todos a punto de retirarse, tal parece que me detuve pensando por varios minutos.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Apolo? - Se burla de mí el idiota de Dionisio- ¿Enamorado otra vez? ¿De casualidad ya es temporada de Jacintos? –

De mencionar eso hizo que todo mi cuerpo hirviera, ¡el nombre de mi amado no puede ser nombrado de tal manera! Todos quedaron congelados, pero entre Dionisio y yo solo había miradas encendidas.

\- ¡Dionisio! - Le agradezco a Deméter que quiera relajar las cosas, pero dudo que él quiera detenerse.

\- ¿Qué? Ese niño llegó a causarnos muchos problemas y todo se desencadenó porque los estúpidos de Apolo y Céfiro se enamoraron de él. Y justamente tenía esa cara cuando todo eso aconteció o ¿acaso me equivoco?

Nadie decía nada, no era mi culpa que el maldito de Céfiro desequilibrase los vientos del oeste de la tierra causando problemas para los demás y quiera por cualquier medio quedarse con Jacinto.

\- ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir si te atreves a enfrentarme! –

-No me das miedo Apolo, la verdad no entiendo por qué ese chiquillo te tuvo tan hipnotizado si era un príncipe muy poca cosa-.

\- ¡Tu…! -

\- ¡Apolo y Dionisio! Más vale que se comporten o de lo contario recibirán un castigo- Habló mi padre Zeus, tengo que dejar mi rabia de lado, odio ser amenazado- Si alguno de todos ustedes vuelve a mencionar sobre el tema por aquí será severamente sancionado ¿Entendido? -.

\- Lo siento padre- Nos disculpamos justo cuando Zeus ya se retiraba.

Seguí mirando a Dionisio hasta que se retiró. Entiendo que en esas épocas ni amor por Jacinto haya traído muchos problemas, pero no fue su culpa ni la mía, fueron los celos de Céfiro.

Cada uno se fue a su respectivo templo, Artemisa antes de irse tocó mi hombro dándome a entender que iría a verme más tarde. Seguro por lo que acababa de acontecer, no tendría por qué preocuparse, no pasa nada en realidad; lo único que me importa ahora es Milo. Nada podría desviarme de mis objetivos.

Atravesar el Olimpo me recuerdan aquellos tiempos que pasé con Jacinto. Cierro los ojos y trato de atravesar el pasado para revivir esa sensación y dedicarle cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Milo, Jacinto, el solo pensar que podré estar a su lado al menos unos cuantos instantes hace que mis sentidos divinos se trasladen hacia su antigua vida. Cuando su azulada y brillante mirada removía todo de mí, que aun siendo el dios del sol no me sentía calificado para ser su compañero, aquel que tome su mano y sea testigo de todo momento de su existencia. Ser el único y el responsable de su felicidad y dicha, ojalá y me perdone por no saber controlar este intenso amor, me arrepiento de eso. En realidad, jamás supe si realmente llegó a amarme como yo quise ver, no lo sé al saber que también Céfiro pudo entrar en su corazón, pero me dio grandes momentos estando cerca.

Extraño todo de él, extraño su aroma, la suavidad de su joven rostro y el revoloteo de sus cabellos dorados al correr, me mataba con solo ser él.

Justo cuando lo traje aquí, parecía aún más pequeño de lo que ya era, maravillado y nervioso, pero a cada paso que daba toda inseguridad se desvanecía y llegaba a escuchar su risa y sus labios pronunciar mi nombre completamente emocionado. Claro, hasta ese momento era un dichoso recuerdo, había olvidado, que también fue aquí donde lo vio a él por primera vez, a uno de los cuatro dioses del viento; a Céfiro, dios del viento del oeste. Quedó tan hipnotizado a su presencia que parecía que se había olvidado de mí, como igual él lo hizo al verle.

No quisiera recordarlo con ese insignificante dios, pero llega a ser inevitable para mí y más si Camus de Acuario tiene una apariencia parecida con él, quien fue su más grande amor cuando estaba en vida.

Alejándome un poco del pasado ahora retomo mi rumbo al templo, tengo que ver a Milo.

No es tan largo el camino, ya me encuentro en mis aposentos.

Ya es un poco tarde y como es mi trabajo, el sol ya debe por ocultarse y Artemisa no demoraría en aparecer. Me detengo al ventanal y me dedico a observar el Santuario de Athena, pero especialmente escorpio.

Antes de irme a la reunión, tuve la oportunidad de observarla en su entrenamiento, no negaré que me preocupó el dañó que le causo a Milo esa pequeña batalla ¡Era un entrenamiento! Y claro el caballero de Leo no ayudó mucho. Detesto que la hagan sentir mal, ellos viendo su estado y los estúpidos lo empeoran, es obvio que con ellos no podrá mejorarse y ella siendo la más terca de toda Grecia es imposible.

Siento su cosmos dentro del templo del escorpión, llenando de aflicción su estancia alejada de todos.

-Hola Hermano- Llegó Artemisa posicionándose a mi lado.

\- Artemisa-

-Veo que vigilas a la guerrera de Escorpio-

-Sí y supongo que vienes por lo de hace rato-

\- Pues sí, no dejes que te afecte lo que los demás digan-.

-En estos instantes lo único que me importa Milo, Dionisio y sus comentarios no me importan en lo más mínimo-

-Pues me preocupa más el hecho de que haya mencionado al Jacinto y hayas casi explotado en presencia de los demás olímpicos, sueles estar más controlado-.

\- Si de Jacinto se habla, soy otro dios hermana-.

Artemisa dejó de hablar y observa al Santuario, mi hermana le ha tenido cierto cariño especial hacia Athena, queriéndola casi como a mí. Se escucha un ligero suspiro de su parte.

-Artemisa ¿Te preocupa Athena? - Como respuesta solo me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Apolo, nosotros como dioses, tenemos la fama de ser unos interesados, egoístas e insensibles que no demuestran ningún sentimiento humano usando a los mortales como se nos antoje, puede que en cierto punto sea verdad, pero como van pasando los siglos vamos aprendiendo de ellos y amando como ellos- Levanto la mirada hacia ella y pongo más atención a sus palabras- Claro ejemplo son tú y Athena, ella ama a toda la humanidad y por ello reencarnó como humana; y tú, que amas a Milo y deseas más su bienestar que cualquier otra cosa. Claro cada uno de nosotros somos diferentes y tenemos diferentes formas de ver, justo como llegan a ser los humanos. Y si, Athena me preocupa, tanto ella y como sus guerreros- Captando el mensaje me detengo a ver el Santuario nuevamente.

\- Somos dioses, si llegamos a manifestar tales cosas, nos irá mal. Como tú has dicho, Athena yo somos los más claros ejemplos, ella tiene que enfrentar a Hades cada doscientos años y yo tengo que mantenerme alejado de mi amado Jacinto. Si tienes la oportunidad de evitarte eso, no te expongas. Athena y yo ya estamos condenados-.

\- ¡Pero tienes la oportunidad de verla una vez más! -.

-No como quisiera, pero si-.

-Pero ¿sabes? Estas más angustiado por ella que yo por Athena-.

-Y ahora lo estoy más con esto de la Guerra Santa, ella en este estado no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo, aun siendo el Caballero dorado de Escorpio no podría-.

-Hermano creo que la estas subestimando, esta triste pero no es débil-.

-No llegaste a ver el entrenamiento de esta mañana, el idiota de su amigo el Caballero de Leo no midiendo lo que le pasaba casi la lastima, tengo ir con ella lo antes posible-.

\- Y ¿Cuándo pensarás ir? -

-Puede que… en este momento- ¡Podría ser el momento! Milo pretende salir del templo de Escorpio-.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Artemisa se detiene sorprendida observándola.

Milo cuando llega a necesitar de la completa soledad siempre recurre a una hermosa vista al mar junto a un gran árbol cerca del pueblo.

Milo baja cada escalón de las doce casas con calma, llevando ropa de civil. Al parecer ya no habrá más actividades por este día, el viento sopla y mece su cabello encendiendo su presencia. Ningún guardián pide explicaciones por su salida, por lo que puede ir sola y tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta ella? –

\- Hermana, esta es mi oportunidad-.

La puesta de sol está presente, nadie lo verá sospechoso. Me transporto a la tierra cerca de aquel lugar a donde se dirige Milo, me ocultó como dios y me convierto en un humilde florista que solo desea disfrutar de la vista del lugar con mi ramo de jancitos en mi brazo derecho. Me mantengo con paciencia caminando hacia ese lugar, mis ropas desgastadas y mi adolorido andar cubre muy bien identidad.

Mi bella guerrera ya se encontraba bajo el árbol, un lugar apartado de todos, viendo a lo lejos el hermoso mar. El sol está apunto de ocultarse, me detengo detrás y claramente se escuchaban sus pequeños sollozos, quizá sea por el recuerdo de los momentos vividos con Acuario y sus amigos, o simplemente sea por lo cansada estaba de sufrir. Me niego verla así.

Me acerqué sin ser escuchado por mi guerrera, ella estaba tan metida en el recuerdo que no me sintió…

-Disculpe, pero no es bueno que una linda señorita como usted se encuentre aquí sola llorando- Me voltea a ver con esos grandes ojos amatistas llenos de tristeza. Le dedico una de mis más grandes sonrisas, su hermoso rostro refleja sorpresa.

Puede que nunca sepas de tu vida anterior, del amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro en tiempos mitológicos, o quizá solo el que yo te profesaba antiguo príncipe, pero al fin Milo, yo seré ese _algo_ que te alivie.

* * *

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 Prometo que cuando acabe Mayo ya no tardare tanto en actualizar D: no me gusta retrasar nada, asi que les aviso que cuando acabe ese mes, actualizaré mas rapido que Flash! c: bueno, hasta pronto. Eperare sus comentarios muy impacientemente XD_

 _Besos y Abrazos_

 _BYE BYE_


End file.
